The Kidnapped Sherlock
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Sherlock is kidnapped by someone who wants Mycroft to feel the same pain they went through when their brother was killed by Mycroft men. The man plans of doing everything he's done to his brother to Mycroft brother Sherlock. They have three days until Sherlock is killed. Will John and Mycroft make it in time? (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**John POV**

Sherlock was kidnapped.

No he was not kidnapped by Moriarty, it was someone who wanted to hurt Sherlock for himself, as so I thought. At first I thought it was someone Sherlock pissed off who had the power to kill someone and get away with. But that soon changed when a letter slipped under the door with my name neatly printed on it.

I teared open the envelope not even bothering to see who dropped it off.

 _'John'_

 _'I hope you were able to get this letter, I put my trust into a stranger to_

 _deliver it to your flat once the place had less officers, it's_

 _not surprising to see what people would do for money. As you should_

 _know yourself or a few of your "friends". Now this isn't really for you I_

 _must say, this is for Sherlock's brother Mycroft. He's done something_

 _well horrible that can not be apologize for. So what better way to get_

 _back at him is to do the same thing to his brother! But only this_

 _time there won't be any chances of him living. I'm getting off topic, sorry_

 _the reason why I sent a letter to you instead, nobody can find out_

 _about this letter John. If anyone does I'll make sure Sherlock pays the price._

 _But you can tell one person, mostly give him the letter. Make sure Mycroft_

 _gets this letter, make sure he reads it. Oh and John, tell him_ _time is ticking...'_

Time was ticking, no matter the criminal there was always a time limit. It could be long or short but there also ones who have a master criminal mind.

* * *

I gave a call to Mycroft, who answer with a little bit of worry in his voice.

 _"Yes Dr. Watson"_

"I have a letter for you, and before you say you don't have time for silly letters it's about Sherlock" Saying his name was hard, it was like trying to breath underwater.

 _"...I'll have a car come pick you up at your flat."_

After that said he hung up, making me wait until the car arrives. Despite how the two show how much they dislike each other, they both truly care for each other. When Sherlock faked his death that one time Mycroft was devastated, yes he did know the plan but he also knew that one wrong move and his dear brother would be dead. He made sure everything was prepared when Sherlock jumped. The people aiming the guns at us also had a gun pointed on them in case things didn't go as plan. And Sherlock always questioning me when I would come from a little meet with him.

A knock at the door shocked me out of my thoughts, I open the door and see the lady from the first time I met Mycroft, Anthea, surprised to not see her texting on her phone. Her face also showing a little worry.

I walk out with her not bothering to say a word as we headed down stairs to the car.

"John dear, where you going?" I turn around to see Mr. Hudson, her eyes puffy from crying. She cared for me and Sherlock as if we were her sons.

"To go talk to Greg about...this problem" She knew what I meant. She nodded and left to go back to her room where I know she will be crying her eyes out more.

I turn back to Anthea and we walked out to the car. We don't dare speak to each other, afraid something bad would happen if a little sound came out of our mouths.

* * *

No later than 30 minutes we arrived at the building that holds Mycroft office, after going through security and the long ride up the elevator we finally reached the floor Mycroft office was on. Anthea tells me to wait until she gives the signal to come in. I watch as she knocks and enters and quickly turns to me waving her hand to come. I rush over and enter the room were a very worried Mycroft was. Anthea closes the door behind me as she leaves.

"Letter." His voice was stern. I grab the letter from my pocket and hand it to him, almost tearing it out of my hands and opening it up to read for himself. I watch in silence as his eyes scan the paper over and over, as if trying to figure out who has sent it.

I finally decided to break the silence.

"Do you know who sent it?"

"There's only two people who I had "trouble" with in the past similar to this. One was a worker here, he was a newbie turned out to be an undercover for a secret organization trying to take down other organization. He's dead so it can't be him."

"Who's the other person?" I so dearly wanted to know the person name who took Sherlock, to make sure he knows he mess with the wrong people.

He goes behind his desk into one of his drawers and pulls out a folder and hands it to me.

* * *

 _ **(De-on-dray)(Land-rith) How to pronounce the name below if u dont know ._. A/N**_

* * *

' **Deandre Landrith** '

Was in big bold letters on the front of the folder with a picture of his face clipped to it. He looked mid 40's, had short brown hair and a stubble beard, pale skin and brown eyes. His build seems to be muscular but not to muscular.

"He's was also a undercover agent in a secret organization, well him and his brother. Once we found out, we were able to capture them before any secrets were spread. Turned out his brother knew everything and he was just a decoy for a problem like this."

"What did you guys do to him?" I knew Mycroft was capable of things in dramatic measure but he always seems to surprise me on how he handles stuff like this.

"Tortured him, made him tell us who he was working for. We couldn't set him free so we did one best for him and killed him." Mycroft sat down in his chair and put his hands together like how Sherlock would do when he would think and stare at nothing while his mind was elsewhere. I wonder if this was were Sherlock got it from.

"What confuses me is the time is ticking...' there was no time limit for his brother when he was getting tortured."

"How long did you have him? His brother." It was possible, however long they had his brother, could be the time limit for Sherlock.

"Hmm." He looked through the folder looking at page after page trying to find the answer.

"3 day's, he was captured at 7:13 and killed at 8:22 pm on a Thursday." He read off. **(AN random day don't follow the calendar)**

"Sherlock was kidnapped today around 7 am. What if trying to to recreate everything that happen so you know the feeling."

"You mean he's copying everything that we done to his brother to Sherlock..." Mycroft eyes widen in fear.

"What did you guys do to him the first day." I hope it was nothing to extreme but my hopes could be dead by now as Mycroft doesn't go easy on people.

"We made him bleed...we stabbed him multiple times and...a..and beat him up... to the point it was hard for.. him to breath..." His voice started cracking.

"My brother...is going to die because of me...all because of me..." Mycroft lowered his head into his hands as he shook with sobs.

I didn't know how to comfort the man so all I did was leave taking the folder with me. Anthea quickly coming to my side as I head towards the elevator.

"Dr. Watson...may I ask you a question?" Her face shown more worry then the last time. I nod as she takes a a shaky breath.

"Do you think Sherlock is going to be alright?" I stare at her a little surprised that she cared for the detective.

"It's hard to say, I'm sorry but I can not tell you much." She nods and leads me out to the car once again not daring to speak on the way back to the flat.

We arrived at 221 Baker St. I say my goodbyes and head up to I and Sherlock's flat. I'm guessing still in her room, probably still crying or have fallen asleep.

I look at the clock as I enter the room,we only had 2 days and 12 hours left to find Sherlock before he is...killed. I sit down in my chair , staring at Sherlock's chair a little for far to long, missing the presence of him already. And how he might never see him again if he doesn't get this figured out.

I made my eyes look at the paper and found some very little useful stuff, I set the folder down and get up to use the loo.

* * *

I come back and sit back down about to pick up the folder again as I noticed another envelope on top. With the same printed name on it.

I tear it open like I did to the other one.

 _'Dear John'_

 _'It's been over 10 hours now, and seeing you didn't tell anyone about_

 _this it's only fair I tell you what is planned for Mycroft brother. The_

 _first day as in today he will be stabbed multiple times and beaten until_

 _it hurts to breath. Do not worry we will make sure he survives until it's_

 _time, but it might be a little hard to do so since Sherlock has less_ _strength_

 _then my brother. So we decided to take it down a notch._

 _You will have to find out what will happen to him on the second day when_

 _another message will be sent to you._

 _Oh and here's a little picture of him.'_

In the envelope was a picture of a man chained up to a wall, hands holding onto the chains as if his life depended on it. He had a white tee and pants loosely around his waist was covered in blood.

I choked on air at the sight, dropping the picture as I slide down into the chair and silently crying.

* * *

 _ **So quick question, should I made Anthea Sherlock and Mycroft sister?**_

 _ **Also how you like it so far? I haven't watched all seasons and episodes yet, I been going all over the place so some things I'm don't know much of.**_

 _ **and sorry for any errors, I had an idea and decided to write 1 in the morning till 3.**_


	2. Author Update

**Hello Everyone! ~**

 **So I know its been awhile since I have updated my stories (No Shit Sherlock)**

 **But I do have an explanation for part of the reason why there has been no updates. My dad's computer is broke. The one I been using for awhile. Now it's getting fixed right now.**

 **It needed a new keyboard and touch pad. And a hard disk. For my computer is just needs a hard dick which i didn't turn in to get fix yet.**

 **Second Reason is I lost interest. Just got cable finally but record button no work so I'm gonna go start watching it probably this weekend. Cause I still do love the show just haven't seen it since season 1.**

 **So I will be updating when I get computer back which will probably be the 18th of October.**

 **But I do need answers from you guys. Please review on this story if you want it updated.**

 **I'm posting this on all my stories so please review on the ones you want me to do.**


End file.
